


Optical Illusion

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2011:</p><p>Eight is getting old. He can't keep up with the younger generation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optical Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> The second of my "preview-of-coming-attractions" stories.
> 
> I was restless when I wrote this. And it's not only cats* that get freaked out by this particular manoeuvre. Scared the bejeebers out of me when I was little. I only just learnt how to do it less than ten years ago. 
> 
> *In December of 2009, I suffered a leg injury that left me unable to walk for about two weeks, then for the following couple of weeks, I could only walk with help. My leg healed just fine and six weeks after the accident, I was doing the following in front of my cat. She thought I was bonkers.

'That's IMPOSSIBLE!' Daisy cried. The Doctor had been teaching Daisy how to dance. They'd been sort of working their way through the centuries and had now arrived at the 1920s. 'How can you POSSIBLY get your arms to go through each other like that?' To Daisy it seemed the Doctor was even more of a magician than she thought he was. He'd told her that the Charleston was a truly fun dance and that she'd love it. He was quite right - until he'd seemingly got his arms to go right through each other. He'd put his hands on his knees and then somehow his arms had gone right through each other and then back apart again - several times. And now Daisy was finding the Charleston to be the scariest dance she'd ever seen.

The Doctor laughed and said, 'They don't really go through each other, Daisy. Now watch closely.' He did the manoeuvre a bit slower, but still Daisy thought his arms went right through each other. So he did it a bit slower again and finally she saw how he did it. He then sped things up and the magical move appeared again. Daisy tried it and her arms flew way past each knee. She collapsed into a fit of giggles. It took her a good dozen tries to get it right. And to discover just how much fun the dance really was. She discovered she loved it after all...

Several hours later, the Doctor had collapsed into his reading chair, completely worn out and somewhat alarmed. Daisy was still doing the Charleston and giggling. He'd created a 'Charleston-happy' monster.

FIN


End file.
